Taking Back What's Ours
by InfernalFox
Summary: Lysander won. Kalos was lost. The regions are at war. However he made a huge mistake. He took Ash, Greninja ,Clemont and Zygarde. Serena wants Ash back. Bonnie wants Squishy back. Ash just wants to take a break. Nat just wants to have some fun. And Pikachu won't stop until he gets his Pikapi back. Don't own Cover Art
1. Chapter 1: 4 observations

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **Yeah, I KNOW! I shouldn't be publishing more stories, I have enough going as it is!**

 **But I can't help it! There aren't enough "Ash controlled by Lysandre" Fics, so I created my own! And I know this Prologue is short, but don't worry! Next chapter is 1.5K or something! So enjoy, 'cause I'm not publishing chapter 2 until I finish chapter 3 or in a week or so.**

 **PS: #1 Appears on the games. #2 and #3 are obvious. #4 is an OC, So don't bother guessing.**

 **Disclaimer: Apparently the thing of "My bullshit is your bullshit and your bullshit is my bullshit" doesn't work, 'cause I still own nothing.**

#1 was a very calm girl. She would only move and act in missions, when she was activated. The rest of the time, it was like she was a robot and someone had powered her down. #4 thought she was anyways, with the suit she always wore covering her face and body.

#4 didn't know anything about relevant about #1 backstory, really. #4 could not determine #1 age, as much as she tried.

Then there was #2. He was the most powerful of the four, and the most dangerous one. All he thought and did was battling. He was very skilled in using Aura and he could make this weird transformation with his Pokemon, Greninja. All #4 knew about his backstory was that he had been acquired in Lumiose city, while the city fell. #4 was pretty sure he was 14 more or less.

There was also #3. He was an inventor, who kept building things to aid team Flare, under the supervision of Admin Xerosic. He was very quiet and obedient ( really, all of them were. The only that showed signs of rebellion was #2 and only occasionally, and it was fixed immediately afterwards anyways) and was a very good strategist. He didn't battle much but when he did, it was clear he was experienced. Where he got that experience from, #4 didn't know. He was also acquired during the fall of Lumiose city. #4 Also had this weird hunch that #3 knew #2 before they joined, but that could be just her. #4 calculated he could not be more than 18

Finally, there was her. #4. She wasn't anything too special really, compared to the others. She just had psychic powers. She was pretty observant and liked to listen to other people's conversations for information. For what she had gathered, she had been found in Laverre city. #4 calculated she was 15.

 **Aaand….. done!**

 **R &R people! and tell me in the comments who you think is #1, #2 and #3!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pikachu's nightmare

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **Yeah, I decided to celebrate Easter by updating early! Who-ho! Go me!**

 **XD**

 **So, yeah congratulations to Cutesaralisa for getting all of them right!**

 **Yesterday I went to sleep late, so right now i'm kinda half-asleep.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **PS: The Prologue was written by me a long time ago, while the rest of the chapters were written yesterday. Originally everyone was basically an amnesiac that were loyal to Lysandre, but I prefer this version on my opinion. Has more feels!**

 **And now, To the story**

 _Pikachu called for his trainer to react, but it was in vain. He was in too much pain, and he was soon lost in the agony that the beam brought. The red shroud of chaotic energy calmed, and disappeared into Ash, turning his eyes blood red. The same happened to Greninja_.

Pikachu woke up drenched in sweat. He looked around confused before remembering. Oh yeah. Ash was still gone. It had been a year since the Kalos Invasion, and Pikachu was still not used at not having his PikaPi around.

 **Kalos, Team Flare's Headquarters**

Ash wandered around the Team Flare base, half asleep, but with a urge to battle. Like always. Since Lysandre had fired him with his stupid beam of doom, Ash had been obeying his every command, and as a side effect, an insatiable urge to battle. One that Greninja shared as well.

Ash wondered for a second if Nat would be up for a battle…

Oh yeah. Nat. Officially #4, but people seemed to get tired fast of saying "Number 4" every time, so Nat had been used as a short version of her name.

Ash remembered fondly ( As fondly as a memory of something Lysandre-related could be) the time he had asked why she had so few pokemon, and she had replied sarcastically:

"Not all of us are the president's favorite, you know? And it isn't as if they let us go out and capture all the pokemon we want anytime we want"

True. But he had found the "president's favorite" joke really funny. After Lumiose city, Lysandre had given him a bunch of inexperienced, unevolved rare pokemon to replace the ones he lost. He said also that he could consider it a test of his abilities, starting from scratch. Ash had internally snorted at this. He had done that so many times that the joke wasn't even funny at this point.

The pokemons that Lysandre gave to him were a Aolan Vulpix (One he had nicknamed "Icy" for his nonchalant attitude) that was now a Aolan Ninetales, a Eevee ( He had nicknamed it Sparky, in honor of Ritchie's Pikachu) that was now a Jolteon ( He had a bad habit as an Eevee of putting himself in Ash's shoulder, which always brought a pang of pain at his heart because it reminded him of Pikachu), a Zorua (He had nicknamed that mischievous little Fox "Kit" as a shortened version of Kitsune) that was now a fearsome Zoroark and a Solosis ( named "Reno") that was now a Reuniclus.

He was kinda proud of them, they had won many battles together and defeated many worthy foes. He was ha-

Ash stopped abruptly. He immediately squashed that feeling. He was being controlled and forced to fight against his will! He shouldn't be feeling like that! Ash sighed, and patted Greninja's pokeball for comfort. He was immediately answered with a wave of reassurance from his only companion that understood him completely. Ash then continued walking, with his destination clear.

After completely demolishing Lumiose City and basically sending into exile most of the people there, Lysandre had decided to build a base there. It had a ton of cool things, but most importantly, a battlefield. A battlefield that everyone in Team Flare could visit and fight each other in. Perfect for what he needed right now.

Ash entered the battlefield, and was instantly greeted by an exact copy of the Kalos League battlefield system. Ash could still not get used to the fact that Lysandre had built it exactly like the old one. Ash checked the system. No one had checked in, but considering it was 3:00 AM, it was understandable. Oh well. Ash resigned himself to having to go back to sleep without satisfying his urge to battle, when a beep came from the machine. Ash checked again and found that a low ranked Grunt had checked in for a battle.

" _Oh well_ " He thought " _Beggars can't be choosers "_

He checked himself in, and entered the Trainer Box

Ash looked at the field. It was a forest one, so there were many robust green trees full of leaves, like the ones there were when Pikachu fought Sawyer's Aegislash. Ash felt a pang of pain in his heart at the thought of Pikachu. Man, he missed him. He missed him a lot.

Ash looked at the other side of the battlefield, where his opponent was. A automatic robot referee said:

" This is a 2 vs 2 battle between Special Force Leader Ash and Grunt Owen. Both combatants are not allowed to switch out, and Special Forms are allowed. Now, send out your first Pokemon!"

Owen sent out a Magnemite, and Ash sent out Sparky

Ash snorted. Lysandre had given his little groupie the name "Special Force" because they were the so called "chosen ones" and Ash found it funny. Not only he was the Chosen One, but he was "Special" too. Hilarious. At first, he wasn't the leader ( He really, _really_ hated Essentia at first), but he quickly rose through the ranks ( there was _4_ people only. It _really_ wasn't that hard) and became the new leader.

"Magnemite, Spark" Owen called out, and Ash forced himself to concentrate in the battle.

"Absorb that and use Agility and Double Kick" He commanded, bored. Sparky had the ability Volt Absorb, as most Jolteons have." _Is this guy a newbie, or simply an idiot?_ " He wondered as his Jolteon used Agility and quickly used the super effective Fighting move in Magnemite.

Magnemite winced and started falling, before stopping himself from fainting weakly.

" _So his ability is Sturdy, huh?_ " Ash thought to himself " _Well, that way at least the battle will last longer. One hit longer, to be exact_ "

"Magnemite, use Supersonic!" Owen called. Ash internally nodded in approval. At least the guy wasn't a complete idiot, and knew when an opponent was stronger than him. Using Supersonic would confuse Sparky and give Magnemite a small chance.

" _Sadly, I'm not gonna let that happen_ " Ash thought with his blood red eyes sparkling.

"Sparky, use Agility and Protect, then use double team!" He said determined.

"Magnemite, Flash Cannon and combine Supersonic and Sonic Boom!"

The first Supersonic was blocked by the Protect, and the Flash Cannon hit the newly created fake copies that had jumped in the air. The Supersonic and Sonic Boom almost hit its intended target, however, it was dodged by the fast Jolteon that was back on the ground and was speeding through the battlefield like a Latias on a sugar high.

Ash smirked as Sparky approached the tired Magnemite

"Use Volt Switch!" He called out.

The poor Magnemite was hit by a supercharged Volt Switch that had been powered up by the absorbed Spark. Smoke went up, and Ash could feel Sparky return to his Pokeball.

The smoke disappeared to reveal a fainted Magnemite "Magnee…." It whimpered weakly.

"Magnemite is unable to battle! Sparky is the winner! Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon!" the robotic referee called out.

Ash took immediately a pokeball, and it opened, revealing Icy.

Owen sent out a Metang, and it winced as it was hit by the icy hail.

Owen decided to go first this time, as he ordered Metang to use a combo of moves consisting of Metal Claw, Meteor Mash and Hyper Beam.

Ash quickly searched a way of evading the most damage, as he knew it would be hard to dodge all of that. Then his eyes widened as an idea came to him.

"Icy, use Agility to boost your speed, then use confuse ray to throw him off and double team!"

Icy used the psychic move to boost his speed, as Metang came with its claws glowing and searching for Icy's body. He jumped in the air, and created an orb that hit Metang square in the chest, stopping the Meteor Mash in its tracks, and used Double Team to evade being hit by the out-of-control beam.

Megan's Hyper Beam hit most of the copies, and the ones that survived landed in the floor with elegance, ready to show off their power to the inexperienced opponent.

Metang winced as the hail struck him cruelly again. "Use Confusion" His trainer ordered, and Metang struggled to fulfill the order his Trainer was giving him, but he only ended up hitting himself, causing even more damage.

"Get near Metang and use Dark Pulse!" Ash ordered to the majestic Fox. Said Fox and his copies were getting near the target at a fast pace, and soon the poor Steel Type was hit with the Dark Type move.

"Use Meteor Mash before Ninetales can get away!" Metang winced as the hail harmed him, but his claws glowed and he eliminated the copies and tried to hit the fast Fairy and Ice Type with the super effective move.

"Let Metang get near you and use Sheer Cold Icy!" Ash commanded, a little bit sad the battle was almost over.

Icy allowed the Steel Type to get near him, and when he did, he used Sheer Cold. Metang was too close to evade the one-hit KO move, and instantly fainted.

"Metang is unable to battle! Icy wins! Therefore, the victory goes to Special Force Leader Ash!" The referee announced with an monotonous voice.

Ash sighed, returning his undamaged Pokemon, and simply walked out of the battlefield. Now he wasn't gonna go back to sleep. He was too awake for that.

 **There. 1572 words, as promised**

 **Reviews:**

 _Cutesaralisa:_ **I don't get the trap part, but yeah, you guessed them all right! Yeah Essentia is here! Ash is here! Clemont is kind-of here! I created an badass OC! All in one go! We need more of this AUs! there aren't enough out there!**

 **Now, I have to play Minecraft, so I have to go.**

 **Question for the next chapter that you have to answer, readers.**

 _I **n the new Trailer of the new pokemon movie, someone with a familiar cap and a beard appears. Who is that person theorized to be?**_

 **If you answer correctly, maybe I will update early.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **I said I would update "Next Week" didn't I? Technically, it already IS next week!**

 **Besides, a guy answered the question correctly. I kept my word. Right now i'm really stuck writing a huge fight in chapter 6. Mega *********

 **Hahahahahahaha. You thought I would spoil the surprise? I WON'T! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **K, for the people who are worried for the OC, trust me, this story is centered around Ash.**

 **Also, for the people who keep getting confused at what the characters are talking about that happened in the year between the start of this fic and the Kalos League, once i'm done with this fic, maybe I will write a Prequel. MAYBE. Depends of how much support this story gets. Maybe even a sequel, but i'm are getting ahead of myself.**

 **And now… to the story**

Ash was wandering aimlessly through the hallways, without a specific destination in mind, when he felt a small shock in his wrist.

Ash looked at his wrist, where his modified Blood Red Key Stone was. That special Key Stone had been modified to act as a basic communicator ( It would give him a small shock if he was being summoned to the mission room), Mega Evolution Energy collector, and a way of keeping him and the pokemon he Mega Evolved under control when he was far away from the base.

Ash shrugged, and directed himself to the Mission Room, that had been named that because every time someone entered it, they ended up doing a mission. Every. Single. Time. Because of that, most people avoided it, but that was mostly the low ranked Grunts.

Ash entered the room, and was instantly greeted by half-asleep, annoyed Nat. Her red eyes showed that she was not amused. Ash simply decided to ignore her for the moment, since an angry Nat is a dangerous Nat, and he really wanted to know what whoever was summoning them wanted.

The room was a fancy one, with cream coloured sofas, and some high tech TVs, and with a nice window that showed the desolation outside.

Then he concentrated on his teammates.

Clemont had somehow managed to convince Xerosic to let him wear his old clothes, but that was mostly it when it came to signs that the old Clemont was there. While, when Ash had been hit with the Mega Evolution beam, he had obtained an insatiable urge to battle, Clemont had obtained an insatiable urge to invent. Something that Xerosic was happy about.

His inventions didn't explode anymore, and his Aipom Arm had a larger reach now. He still wore his glasses, and you could see the blood red eyes through those crystals that indicated he was being controlled by the Mega Evolution energy.

Even now, he was sitting in a sofa, with random pieces of tech occupying the rest of the sofa, and he was tinkering with something in his hand, muttering things like "I need to calibrate it a little bit more" and "Hmm, it needs a smaller generator"

Then there was that torturer in a chair. Essentia was simply waiting for the person who had called them, not even twitching or squirming on her seat. Sometimes Ash wondered if there was truly a person underneath the suit, or if it was all 100% machine.

He knew there were blue eyes in her face, but they were always closed, like she was sleeping. Ash found it a little bit unnerving. He could still remember when she was the Leader, and ordered him and Greninja around.

And there was Nat, who was currently trying to squeeze five more minutes of snoozing in a sofa.

While Ash was the Fighter, Nat was the Destroyer. They wanted someone defeated or some government overthrown? They sent in Ash. They wanted to level up a small town? They sent in Nat.

While she wasn't the best Pokemon Trainer ( At least in their little group), she could deal some serious damage, and enjoyed making unnecessary damage to the battlefield. She also was good at collecting information with those Psychic Powers of hers (They weren't very strong).

She had dark brown hair, and was wearing some Team Flare uniform.

Ash sat down in one of the fancy chairs (they looked like miniature thrones, what did they want to boost their ego or something?)

When a hologram appeared in the middle of the room, showing Lysandre. An alarm sounded as well for a few seconds, instantly waking up Nat.

"I have a mission for you " was Lysandre's first words. Ash rolled his eyes, what, no 'good morning' or anything?

Hologram-Lysandre turned around for a second, and four more holograms opened, two in each side. They showed Hoenn, with Flare's troops taking over the region and all that.

"Team Flare has been making progress in taking over Hoenn, but reports from our spies say that Champion Steven is going to aid defeat Team Flare troops that are working on taking over Petalburg City. Essentia, #3 and Nat will be helping the Troops. Ash, I want you to defeat any threats that attack our troops. You have to get there by tomorrow. That is your mission" and Lysandre disappeared, leaving with the holograms.

Ash snorted. If any of them had a Pokemon that could fly, they would go flying, but since they didn't, they would have to take a helicopter, which would arrive in three hours or so.

 **Kalos, ruins of Lumiose city**

Clemont and Essentia had decided to wait for the helicopter in the Landing Pad outside, while Nat and Ash had decided to go "exploring" the ruins of Lumiose City.

Ash wandered in direction of what he thought was the remains of a Pokemon Center. After a while, he found it.

The roof had completely collapsed, and the corrupted plants of Zygarde that were all over the city were surrounding the entrance. Ash created a small Aura Sphere ( After the Riots Incident, he had the Aura Basics down. Kind of) and threw it at the roots blocking the door. The Aura Sphere cut through the plant like it was butter.

Ash entered the destroyed building and wondered " _What happened to the Pokemon that were here during the Invasion?_ ", when he saw a Team Flare logo painted in the wall

" _Team Flare must have raided the Pokemon Center_ " He concluded. He decided to search for any leftover Pokemon or see if he could catch any new ones. He still didn't have a full Team of 6, and even if he did, he could carry as many Pokemon as he wanted. Xerosic had created a mini-PC in his holo-caster. So he could switch teams any time. But he didn't need it, as he didn't have more than 6 Pokemon. He hoped he could catch or obtain a new Pokemon before or during his mission.

He checked the shelves in the room that was in the back of the reception table, where the Nurse Joy normally was.

Nothing. He checked the storage shelves too, only to come empty handed. Realizing he had been gone a while, he decided to leave it, when he accidentally knocked down a shelve, and something fell and hit his head.

A flash of light, a beam, and suddenly a Pokemon appeared in front of him. Ash recognized it as a Dragalde, one he saw someone use in the Pokemon League.

"Dra? Galde?" The Pokemon looked around, probably looking for his Trainer long gone. Ash felt a pang of pity at the sight.

"Hey buddy" He said to Dragalde sadly "your Trainer isn't here"

Dragalde looked at him lost. Ash cursed internally, and wished again he could know how to communicate with Pokemon with Aura. But he didn't. So he was stuck guessing.

"Your Trainer left you here, it looks like" Ash guessed Dragalde's Trainer had forgotten about him in the confusion of the battle, and had decided not to come back. That infuriated Ash, how can someone do that?! Then he remembered Pikachu and felt guilty. He had done the same, but he was forced, he told himself. It wasn't the same. But that didn't reduce the growing ball of guilt on his heart.

He made a decision. He wouldn't abandon Dragalde, he would find him a good Trainer. Because he wasn't a good one.

"You can come with me if you want" Ash tried to explain "I'll find you a nice trainer"

Dragalde looked uncertain at him, before nodding slowly. Ash sighed in relief. Now all he needed was to find Dragalde a good Trainer.

"Don't worry Dragalde, I'll find a Trainer that will take good care of-"

He was interrupted as Dragalde shook his head and pointed at him. Ash understood immediately

"You want to stay with me?" He asked, frowning "I don't recommend that, I'm not exactly the best Trainer to take care of you"

Dragalde still remained determined as he said a decisive "Dra! Galde!" and pointed at his pokeball, and then Ash

Ash sighed in defeat "Ok, your choice" And picked up the pokeball and returned Dragalde. Dragalde said a happy "Dra!" and disappeared into the pokeball.

"Guess I caught a Dragalde" said Ash. His eyes widened at realizing that a long time had passed.

" _I have to go!_ " He thought hurriedly and left the Pokemon Center, in direction of where the helicopter was supposed to land.

 **Kalos, ruins of Lumiose City, Landing Pad**

"I'm here!" He yelled to his waiting teammates over the noise of the landing helicopter.

Essentia simply ignored him and entered the helicopter. Clemont gave a nod of acknowledgement, and followed her. Nat simply grinned and said to him:

" Late as usual, aren't you Ashy?"

Ash rolled his eyes "don't call me that" he said, annoyed.

"Guess what I got!" She said, like a kid in a candy shop.

"I got something too" he tried to justify his tardiness.

"Say hi to my new Pokemon! " she took out a pokeball, and in a flash of light, appeared a young male Meowstic.

Ash smirked, taking up the unspoken challenge, and took out Dragalde. Both Pokemon stared at each other.

"I won" he said smugly.

"No fair!" she made a pout " Eren was supposed to be cooler than anything you could catch! " And with the pout still on her face, she entered the helicopter.

Making a mental note of giving a nickname to Dragalde later, Ash followed her

 **Aaand…. done!**

 **K, now to reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 _PinkHeart-KH:_ **That is the objective. You of all people should know that confusion is hilarious, as you write KH fics, you know how much power confusing people has. I make no sense, I know. I'm trying to** _ **confuse**_ **you. Lol, bad pun, I know. And to answer your second question I kinda love mind controlling my characters. Ash is like Sora in Rxcusant RP right now. Kinda like himself, only that he is being forced to be in the opposite side.**

 _MagicWarriorDragon:_ **Yeah, we need more Aus like this. I have found 2, and i'm getting inspiration from them, plus a Google Doc that Nightshock5 gave me…**

 _J-Wolf7:_ **Correct! And the red Key Stone idea came from the Megalith. I think I can think of an excuse for it later…. or a cool backstory. Or something like that.**

 **Okay, a question related to this fic!**

 _I may add a new character to Ash's group (Of course, he is gonna be altered by the Red Beam Of Doom), and here are some hints of who he is. He is the son of a important evil person, who is in charge of something big. He stole his starter pokemon._

 **Trust me, this one is gonna be hard. Many people will give me a wrong anwser…. Good Luck. If someone guesses it right before the end of the week, i'll update. Either that or if I get a lot of support.**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bagon

_**Edit: I can't find a way to fix the break line error. Please send me suggestions of how to fix it**_

 **Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **I knew it! No one got the correct answer! I successfully made you guys think it was someone else! I'm not dropping names 'cause then I would be giving you hints, but pay attention to the AN! Maybe then you'll get it!**

 **Since no one got it right, you guys had to wait 'till Friday. Btw Saturday is my new update day. If you get the Question right in this chapter, i'll update in Friday.**

 **Also! I have started watching the Sun and Moon anime! I originally had refused to do so, because of the animation, but I need to watch it to coordinate timelines. *smiles evilly* Gladion is 'away somewhere with permission'? Perfect.**

 **Em… forget I ever said anything. Also, about the new movie I just have to say it: WTF?! They are making a different timeline? *sarcastically* Great. They love making our job harder. Damn you Pokemon Writers.**

 **By the way, I know there is a petition form that people are signing to make a AU ending for the Kalos League. Here, check it out!**

 **p/the-pokemon-company-make-an-alternate-ending-to-kalos-league-victory-ash-s-greatest-decisive-battle**

 **Let's hope doesn't screw the URL. If it does, just google it quick. You will find it immediately.**

 **And now, to the story**

During the flight ( It. Was. So. _Long_. Mind controlled or not, _Ash could not stay still that long!_ ) , Ash had given a nickname to Dragalde, Drax. He seemed to like it, so Ash was left without anything to do the rest of the trip, and by the time they finally arrived, he was ready to jump out of the helicopter if it meant escaping the increasing boredom.

When they arrived to the outside of Petalburg city, Ash suppressed a pang of guilt. May and Max's father lived there. And they were trying to take over his father's him so they could invade the city easily. What kind of friend was he?! Then he remembered that Team Flare had captured LaRousse City, and he felt even worse.

Ash shook his head. Now was not the time. He had a mission to complete. Ash checked his

holo-caster to see what exactly did Lysandre wanted him to do.

He was horrified. He wanted him to do _what_?!

The report showed that Steven was indeed waiting for them in Petalburg. _But in the gym?!_

That was a place Ash couldn't set foot in. He had caused so much pain to his friends, he couldn't-

" _But it isn't like I have a choice anyways_ " He thought resigned.

He then remembered Greninja. He wasn't alone in this hellhole. He had Greninja, and a bunch of other Pokemon that had decided to stick with him. _He could do this_.

One day, when all of this was over, he would apologize to everyone. " _But today is not that day_ " He said to himself.

He went to look around for a good training spot.

 **Hoenn, Petalburg Forest**

Ash was training with Greninja on a fallen tree. Greninja's attacks left deep marks on the trunk, Cuts and Night Slashes, Aerial Aces and Water Shurikens leaving the tree totally destroyed.

He was going to search for another tree to turn into splinters, when he heard a broken whimper.

Immediately, his eyes widened and turned to Greninja. His partner nodded, no words needing to be spoken. During their past year in something that could only be described as _Hell_ , their connection had deepened to form a bond that only Pikachu could rival.

Greninja disappeared into the forest, and while Greninja looked in higher ground, Ash searched by land.

It took them a while, but they finally found the Pokemon who had made such a sound.

It was a Bagon, and a hurt one at that. The poor Dragon Type looked so battered and weak, that it was obvious he had once belonged to a Trainer, even if the location wasn't a warning bell enough.

Ash didn't waste time, and called Greninja. The powerful Pokemon immediately answered his call, and Ash ordered to carry Bagon to the temporal base. Greninja picked up the whimpering Pokemon, and looked at Ash.

"I'll be fine" Ash reassured his most powerful partner that he had in this nightmare "I can perfectly find the way out, and if anything happens, I have the others to protect me, and I can use Aura. I'll be fine, don't worry"

Greninja still looked at him worried, but nodded and left to find help for the dying Pokemon.

And Ash was left alone in the forest. Well, not exactly, as he could feel Greninja asking if he was alright through their bond. Ash reassured him, and started walking through the silent forest. No Pokemon could be seen, as Greninja had scared them all.

After a while retracing his steps, he found the exit, and prepared himself. He took a deep breath, and crossed the edge of the forest. Instantly he was greeted by Team Flare's temporal base, and I tried to find Greninja by using a combination of Aura Sight and our bond. I immediately detected him in the part of the base that was reserved to us, so I directed myself there without a thought.

I found Greninja standing at the edge of a bed, where I could see that Bagon was completely healed, probably by Essentia and her seemingly infinite healing objects.

I went to Greninja's side, and joined him in staring at the situation that brought a sense of deja vu over us.

" _Doesn't it remind you of when you were a Froakie, Greninja?_ " Ash asked fondly through their bond.

" _Was I really that small?_ " Greninja asked amused.

Ash nodded " _We have gone a long way since you were a rebellious Froakie and I was the self-sacrificing Trainer_ "

" _In some ways, we still are_ " Greninja said solemn " _By the way, are you gonna catch him?_ " He pointed at Bagon.

Ash thought of it for a second. A Salamence would be good for his team, and Bagon looked like he had spent too much time with humans to know how to survive on its own.

" _Yeah_ " He admitted to Greninja as he took out a pokeball and softly tapped Bagon with it. The Dragon Type was digitized and absorbed into the ball. The ball shook once, and stars appeared, signifying a successful capture.

"Welcome to the team" Ash said to the pokeball.

And Ash left with Greninja to prepare themselves for a meeting from their past.

 **Hoenn, Petalburg City**

Ash was sneaking into the Petalburg City Gym, while having an internal debate with Greninja

" _I can't do this!_ " Ash internally screamed in frustration.

" _Yes we can. We have done it before. We'll go in, defeat them, and leave before anybody has a chance to react_ " Greninja was anxious for battling. He wanted to fight strong opponents, and what was stronger than a Champion?

Ash wanted to fight too, but the excitement of the chance of battling Steven was drowned by the worry. What if he seriously hurt someone? What if Lysandre decided to take control? He couldn't let that happen, he decided. Not again. He would defeat Norman if he had to, defeat May, if it meant protecting them. He could do this.

He closed his fist. Hard.

" _Let's do this partner_ " He said to Greninja, eyes blazing with determination.

" _We'll grow stronger with each battle_ " Greninja nodded.

 **Aaaand…. Done!**

 **I hate writing battles… I'm stuck writing Mega Metagross vs Ash Greninja right now *Groans* I hate it…..**

 **Comments:**

 _Raze Olympus:_ **I originally didn't get your comment. Then I reread it. Nah, it's Mega Metagross, I didn't count the stars. But I can make a Mega Lucario fight later…. Maybe. No promises.**

 _Cutesaralisa:_ **There. Your chapter. Nah, Silver isn't coming, I have never read the manga. About the beam…. It already has. Some of them. And it will catch more.**

 _Kiri Kaitou Clover:_ **Kiri! Nice to see you buddy! We need to RP more in the Kingdom Hearts 3 Forum, it has hit a block. And yeah, I hate OCs too, but I need a OC to blow stuff up, and I can't bring Mew yet….. And he is in control of his mind…. kind of. But Lysandre can still take control. It's like a manual mode and automatic. Even if Ash is in control, he is still being influenced by the Mega Evolution Energy.**

 **Okay, now. Since you failed in the last question, this week you have 2 questions! (One of them is easy and I need it for something, I'm just too lazy to look it up)**

 **Question number 1:** _Why is there a Piplup in the trailer of the new Pokemon movie_

' _I Choose You!'?_

 **Question number 2:** _In the anime of Pokemon Sun and Moon, what is the English name for the Pokemon that hatches from the egg Lillie has?_

 **Thank you for the support!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Steven

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **Here is the promised chapter. This is the last pre-written chapter I have for now, and I started writing a timeline for this thing. It's kinda cool and organized, but it's split in books. There is "** _Fall Of Lumiose_ **" that is how this happened and there is "** _A Year In Hell_ **" That is about what happened between TBWO and FoL. And then there is the Spinoffs and Sequels. But i'm getting ahead of myself, as always!**

 **I seriously need to learn how to pace myself. But yeah, the Hype is still running, even if it's a little bit more weak that when I started this thing. But don't worry! As long as the support keeps pouring in, I will update and keep writing.**

I was going to leave the comfort of the shadows hiding me and search for Steven, when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I was going to tell Greninja to hide, when I noticed it was Nat. I narrowed my eyes and hissed "What are you doing here?!" She turned and rolled her eyes "I'm gonna help you dummy! Besides, you can't have all the fun for yourself " She whispered grinning.

I rolled my eyes in response "I don't need help. Besides, what about _your_ mission? Don't they need your help to take over the city?" I asked, fully knowing the answer.

Nat snorted "Clemont and Essentia can perfectly hold down the fort without me. You, in the other side, I heard there was a gym leader here. I would prefer fighting the Champion, but I know you called dibs on him already" she grinned conspiratorial.

Greninja grumbled something that sounded like " _Noisy Psychics stealing our battles_ " And I couldn't help but snort at him. Suddenly, all my excitement at the idea of fighting Steven returned, and I smiled at her "Fine. But don't interfere" I warned.

She smiled back "Sure thing"

We scurried to remain hidden while sneaking through the gym, and we found them in the battlefield. I grinned again with Greninja. " _Perfect, don't you think?_ " I asked him.

" _Yeah. Are you gonna use me against his whole team?_ " He asked, anxious.

" _Nah. Just against Metagross. Wouldn't want to be disrespectful, not fighting at our best_ " I answered, and he nodded in agreement.

Steven and Norman somehow knew that we were coming, as they were ready waiting in the opposite side, where the gym leader normally was, while we were on the challenger's side.

No words were needed between Steven and us. He thought I was too far gone, and Greninja and me didn't want to reason with him. Any words that could be spoken had already been spoken in our last meeting, and now all there was left was battling.

I saw Nat and Norman talk a little, but I didn't give it much importance. They both moved to a smaller battlefield at the side, and Steven and me took out a pokeball.

Greninja stood out at my side, waiting for his moment.

I sent out Kit, who was disguised as Sparky, and Steven sent out a Claydol. I smiled a little, I held the surprise factor and type advantage, even if that wasn't very important.

He took the chance of having the first move "Claydol, use Extrasensory!"

" _that isn't gonna hurt Kit, but it could ruin his cover_ " I frowned "Use Agility and get out of there!"

The illusion Jolteon boosted his speed and dodged the incoming attack. Claydol stopped his attack, knowing it would fail, and waited for more orders. I didn't give him the chance "Use Double Team and Toxic!" I ordered.

Steven Retaliated "Use Extrasensory to send the Toxic back at him! "

Kit used Double Team, and dozens of yellow copies of his Illusion appeared. He then fired a Toxic as Claydol sent a Extrasensory to combat it. Both attacks met, but neither of them won. They exploded, and smoke covered the battlefield. I saw from the corner of my eye that Nat had defeated Norman's Vigoroth with her Pyroar, before smoke blocked my vision. Steven seized the chance to take us by surprise "Use Earth Power!" he commanded his Pokemon. Claydol fired Earth Power blindly around him, and one hit a surprised Kit. His Illusion broke, but as more smoke appeared, I realized that Claydol had revealed his position. Steven seemed to realize that too, as he ordered Claydol to use Reflect. I scrambled my brain for a way to get a hit on Claydol before the smoke cleared, when I had an idea.

"Use Double Team and Swords Dance!" If we couldn't attack, we'll just power ourselves up until they would have to stop hiding.

Steven smiled when the smoke finally cleared. His smile then turned into surprise when he saw a wave of Zoroark copies instead of Jolteons. I seized my chance as Claydol's Reflect lowered.

"Kit, use Dark Pulse!" The Illusion Fox grinned, and he and the copies created a wave of negative thoughts at the same time. Claydol had no way of evading it, and he was hit by the super effective move. Steven recovered from his momentary surprise, and ordered Claydol to use Ancient Power and quickly use Light Screen after that.

"Kit, block it with Night Slash, then use Swords Dance again!" I grinned, enjoying the battle.

Claydol created a bunch of glowing chunks of rock, and threw them at the copies, destroying them and hurting the real one, before hiding himself behind a psychic barrier. Kit hissed in pain while destroying a leftover Ancient Power, before boosting his attack once more with Swords Dance.

"Earthquake, and once he is down, use Hyper Beam!" Steven ordered.

"Double Team and Agility!" I countered.

Claydol started an Earthquake, eliminating most of the copies, while the rest jumped speedily to the air, only to be destroyed by a Hyper Beam.

Steven frowned, as Zoroark was nowhere to be seen. Ash smirked, he had gotten under their guard. Suddenly, Zoroark appeared behind Claydol and used Night Slash. Claydol was hit by the super-effective powered up move, and immediately crashed into the ground, fainting.

Steven returned Claydol. He sent out Carbink and ordered it to use Moonblast. It hit directly Kit, who was thrown off guard by the sudden attack. Ash winced, it looked like it had hurt. Kit fell to his knees, before shakingly getting up.

Greninja nodded " _He is very strong, to survive an attack like that_ " He said to Ash.

"Yeah, we have gone a long way since he was a Zorua. Kit, use Focus Blast!" Ash knew that Kit would not survive another attack, so he wanted to deal as much damage as possible.

"Carbink, use harden and rock throw before Zoroark can escape!" Steven ordered.

Kit sprinted and created a giant ball of Fighting-Type energy. He threw it at Carbing, who was busy using Harden, and the Jewel Pokemon was hit by the overpowered move, but it survived and used Rock Throw before Zoroark could dodge, and Kit crashed into the ground, defeated. Ash recalled him, and murmuring a "Good Job" he sent out Reno.

The Multiplying Pokemon made a battle cry of "Reun!" and got into a battle stance, ready to defeat Carbink. Carbink answered with a "Car Bink!"

"Use Sharpen and Rock Polish" Steven ordered, and Carbink glowed, and its stats raised.

"Reno, retaliate with Future Sight and Wonder Room!" Reno created a ball of energy, and sent it to the sky, where it went through a portal and disappeared. He then created a box of Psychic energy, and suddenly their Special Defense and Defense switched. Reno now had the upper hand when it came to defending.

Reno flexed his hands, challenging Carbink.

Steven frowned, deep in thought and suddenly ordered Carbink to use Toxic. I ordered Reno to counter with his own Toxic. Both clouds of poisonous gases clashed, enveloping the battlefield in poison. Both Pokemon were badly poisoned, and they winced in pain.

"Reno, use Flash Cannon!" I ordered the poisoned Pokemon.

"Ancient Power!" Steven said anxiously.

Carbink created a ball of energy,and shot it towards Reuniclus, who shot a metallic-looking beam at Carbink. Both hit their targets, and a cloud of smoke went up. They ordered their pokemon to attack again.

"Rock Tomb!"

"Smack Down!"

Both Pokemon attacked blindly in the cloud of smoke, trying to hit the other while the poison damaged them. In s stroke of good luck, Carbink managed to hit Reno, and he was send flying. Ash frowned "Energy Ball!" And Reno created a small green ball that hit Carbink on his side. Carbink winced, and then the poison hit him, sending him crashing into the ground.

The smoke cleared.

"Carbink, can you keep going?" Steven asked, worried.

Carbink slowly got up "Good Job, Carbink!" Steven praised "Now use Explosion!"

Ash's eyes widened as the Gem Pokemon exploded. Poor Reno had no chance of dodging, and he was left heavily hurt while Carbink fainted.

Ash returned Reno, and fidgeted a second deciding who he should choose. He turned to Greninja " _I just realized I only have four Pokemon that can fight without getting run over, and that is not counting you. Kit is down, and Reno is one step from falling over. You think I should just let us defeat enough Pokemon in his Team to make it even?_ " Ash asked, exited at the chance of them fighting together.

" _We should_ " Greninja answered, and Ash knew he was excited too. Steven was a strong opponent, and they loved the prospect of a good fight.

"Then let's do this!" Ash said, glancing for a second at Nat who had switched to her Florges, and was toying with Norman's Slakoth.

Ash then focused in his battle, and saw that Steven had chosen Aggron. Greninja crossed the line, fully intending to defeat Aggron as quickly as possible, until he could fight the real thing with his Trainer as one.

Steven didn't waste any time "Aggron, use Stone Edge "

Ash simply smiled and Greninja jumped into the air gracefully while carefully twisting in order to dodge the brilliant stones that were trying to hit him. He then fired a smokescreen, and hid in the smoke.

"Earthquake!" Steven ordered, and Greninja simply used Rain Dance and Protect. No words were needed between us, no commands were given. We had passed that point a long time ago.

Greninja walked through the smoke, using Extrasensory to subtly try to detect Aggron.

"Giga Impact!" Aggron surrounded himself with the exhausting move, and Greninja used Double Team, and dozens of copies of the final evolution of Froakie appeared across the battlefield, while the smoke dissipated. Aggron destroyed the copies, and before he could hit the real thing, Greninja shot a powered-up-by-the-rain Hydro Pump. I smiled as it hit Aggron, and I kept smiling as he crashed to the ground and fainted. I saw Steven recall him and sent out Armaldo.

" _Greninja come back here. Don't hog all the fighting, or the others will kill us_ _for not giving them a chance_ " I explained and Greninja snorted

" _Sure thing. But I still want Metagross_ " He demanded, and I rolled my eyes. " _Of course, Metagross is ours to defeat_ " He ran over the line, and I sent out Icy. The majestic kitsune extended her tails as her ability activated and hail started to fall.

Armaldo winced when hit by the hail, but still followed his trainer's order of "Use X-scissor! " His claws glowed green with the power of the Bug Type move, and Ash ordered an Ice Beam.

The Fossil Pokemon charged in Icy's direction, but he slipped when the Ice Beam froze the floor. Icy used that opportunity to use Ice Beam again, and it hit Armaldo dead on, freezing his legs and immobilizing him.

Armaldo roared, trapped, and was answered by another Ice Beam to the face.

" _Geez, talk about aggressive_ " Greninja commented.

" _He always has been a tad passive-aggressive_ " Ash nodded in agreement.

"Use Metal Claw to destroy the ice around you!" Commanded Steven.

"Don't let him! Use Sheer Cold!" The one-hit-KO move had little accuracy, but Armaldo was frozen and couldn't dodge. Armaldo got hit by the move, and a cloud of dust went up. When it cleared, Armaldo was frozen solid with swirls on his eyes.

Icy yawned in boredom, and Ash blinked. " _That sure was fast_ " Ash commented to Greninja through their bond, and Greninja agreed with him.

Steven sent out Skarmory, and Ash recalled Icy. He sent out Sparky, who made a small battle cry, ready to battle.

Steven ordered the first move, trying to get the upper hand.

"Skarmory, Toxic and Aerial Ace!"

"Double Team and Rain Dance Sparky!"

Skarmory spat a cloud of poison, that hit the newly created clones of Jolteon. He then hit with his glowing talons a poisoned Sparky, dealing even more damage. Sparky used Rain Dance, and suddenly a portal appeared in the sky. The Future Sight hit Skarmory, and Sparky used that opportunity to use Thunder. Sparky winced when the poison affected him, and Skarmory painted at the strength of the Future Sight.

"Steel Wing!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Skarmory went hovering to the ground with a metallic wing, and Jolteon fired a ball of Ghost Energy, that Skarmory cut clearly through. Skarmory hit Sparky, sending him crashing into the ground. Ash frowned, and decided that Sparky would lose, since Skarmory could easily fly upwards to dodge any attacks.

"Keep using Steel Wing!"

"Volt Switch! "

Before Skarmory could use Steel Wing, Sparky turned into electricity, crashed into Skarmory, and returned to his pokeball.

Ash sent out Reno and told him to use Recover. The Multiplying Pokemon recovered some of his energy, and dodged Skarmory's Steel Wing using Protect.

Steven looked deep in thought. Ash used that to his advantage by ordering Reno to use Trick Room and Thunder. Skarmory tried to fight Reno by using Steel Wing, but Reno was too fast. He got hit by the Thunder, and crashed into the Ground, fainting.

Ash returned Reno, and Greninja entered the field. He cast a sideways glance to Nat's fight,where she was crushing Slothking with Delphox.

Five Pokemon down. Now all there was left was the ace.

The real fight was about to start.

And Greninja and Ash were ready.

It stopped raining.

Steven sent out Metagross.

 **Aaaand…. done!**

 **Whew, that battle really drained me. Don't expect that happening again anytime soon.**

 **Reviews:**

 _Anonymous Person:_ **Thank you for the suggestion. Now I just have to add her.**

 _J-Wolf7:_ **The Piplup is there because it belongs to one of the guys who is with Ash. But hey, I can't expect everyone to read Bulbapedia as much as I do. And I meant what was Shiron's name on the dub, but then I realized it hadn't aired yet. Ooops me. Oh well, I'll just use the name Shiron.**

 _Shuuwai:_ **This kind of AU is so rare…. we need a cool name for this like, Havocverse or Twisted AU. You know, like the Gravity Falls Fandom has a name for the Demonic Dipper AU, we need a name for this too?**

 **K, question of the week!**

 _In what Episode did Ash obtain the Earth Badge and how?_

 **Yeah, I ran out of ideas there.**

 **See ya!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Mega Metagross

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **So…. I did it. Mega Metagross vs Ash Greninja. Kit's Fight seriously drained my battle hype. So, no more long battles for a while. Next chapter is gonna be Bonnie, who is going to *SPOILER ALERT!***

 **Jeez, the spoiler alert alarm jumped. Oh well.**

 **School is being absolute Hell. My Kingdom Hearts Hype is returning! I feel like writing a deaged fic.**

 **R &R People! that is the thing that keeps me going!**

 **And now… to the story.**

Steven didn't waste time, as we held the type advantage "Metagross, Mega Evolve!" he took his ring as threads of light appeared, signifying his bond with Metagross. Metagross started to glow, and Metagross started to mutate, mega evolving.

We grinned, rising to the challenge. I raised my hand, and in our mind, golden intertwined threads connected us. A geyser of water surged from Greninja, then it compressed, forming a shuriken in our back, and a crest formed, and we stopped being 'Ash' and 'Greninja' and simply became Ash-Greninja.

All outside noises faded into the background; Steven's commands, Nat's explosions, until all that existed for us was Mega Metagross and ourselves.

Metagross claws turned metallic silver, and we created twin Night Slashes to block it. We struggled under the pressure, only to reach for the Water Shuriken on our back and hurled it towards Metagross, and he blocked it with Bullet Punch. He floated upwards with Magnet Rise and we activated the first stage of Phenomenon Bond hitting him from below, and then we hurled another Water Shuriken at him. He retaliated by throwing the Water Shuriken back with Psychic, but we cut it in half with a combination of Cut and Night Slash, holding one on each hand. We jumped upwards, but he threw us back down with Meteor Mash. We used Agility and Smokescreen, and tried again. This time there was a little more success, but he simply used Hammer Arm to take us off guard and Miracle Eye so they could slam us against the ground with Psychic. We used Hyper Ice Beam ( A combination of Ice Beam and Hyper Beam to add more power to it) and Metagross was sent hurling towards the ground. He broke out of the ice in mere seconds and slammed us with Hammer Arm again. Our speed was back to normal, so we used Agility again and dodged the incoming Zen Headbutt. We sprinted to the side, only to go upwards and use Scald, followed by Water Shuriken. He used Protect, and threw a Hyper Beam, which we answered with our own Hyper Beam. They both clashed and dust went up everywhere.

We went through the cloud, creating a Cut in our hand, and a Night Slash in the other. Mega Metagross tried to stop us from getting close with an onslaught of Shadow Balls, but we cut through them with ease. We hit him head on, only for it to be a Substitute.

We widened our eyes in surprise, and the real Mega Metagross appeared behind us as the dust cloud disappeared, and used Brick Break. We winced at the direct super effective hit.

We jumped in the air, with our twin blades, and before we could hit he threw another Shadow Ball, that we evaded by throwing the blades at it and we used Shadow Sneak to get behind him and used Hydro Pump, and he smacked us away with Hammer Arm.

We gripped our shoulder in pain for a second, and retaliated with a Water Shuriken that was double the size of a normal one. It hit Metagross, and another cloud of dust went up.

We held our breath. That was it? Just like that?

Suddenly, a Hyper Beam hit us, and we were sent hurling backwards, hissing in pain.

Before we could hit the wall, we backflipped and used the wall as an impulse, and we charged a Giga Impact. He batted us away with barrage of Shadow Balls, but we cut through them with ease, and hit him head on. He brushed off the not very effective move, and used Hammer Arm to try to throw us off and lower our speed.

We used Agility, and Shadow Sneak to get behind him and used Night Slash. He simply sent us flying with Psychic, but he looked tired.

Flying through the air, we smirked. Time to wrap this up. We took two Water Shuriken, and threw it at him. When the smoke cleared up, Metagross had swirls of defeat on his steel eyes.

I internally pouted. It was over already? I smirked as the normal looking Greninja looked at me. " _We both know you feel the same_ " I mocked to him.

" _yeah, but unlike you, I don't treat every battle like it's the last we'll ever fight_ " he mock-glared at me " _My everything hurts_ "

" _We both know this was_ _ **nothing**_ _compared to_ _ **that**_ " I said snorting to him.

" _I know_ " Then our conversation were cut short by the approaching smug-looking Nat. "He didn't faint any of my pokemon. It was a nice warmup"

"Eh. You only had to fight three normal gym Pokemon. I had to fight six Champion Leveled ones" I retorted.

"I know. I got a badge!" she said, mockingly while showing me said object.

"Where did you get that?" I swear, if Norman gave her a badge in the middle of the Fall of his city, I was going to facepalm.

"Chill, I swiped it while I snuck in. It's shiny, so I like it. I'm keeping it, like it or not. Makes a cool souvenir" While she said that, I suddenly remembered something "Hey" I tried to get their attention "Weren't we supposed to capture them after defeating them?"

She blinked "Did you bring any rope or anything to tie them up with?"

"Nah" I answered her, seeing Norman and Steven retreat from the corner of my eye "Any of your Pokemon know String Shot?"

She frowned, eyes furrowed in concentration "Don't think so" she turned around "You know, we could just- oh wait, they're gone already "

I shrugged "They are defeated and they never specified we _had_ to bring them in. 'sides, if they come back, we just beat them again"

I turned around and left with Greninja, leaving the rest to my crazy pyromaniac friend.

 **It's really short. But I kinda hate writing long battles, and this one felt kinda forced to me.**

 **Reviews!:**

 _Cutesaralisa:_ **Nah, Steven won't end up controlled. Right Now only 5 people will, and we have 4 of them. The fifth… well, he won't appear in a while.**

 _Sapphiria:_ **ChaosFlareverse… mind if I use it? It's perfect to portray this AU. It's Chaotic, It Team Flare…. the name fits it like a glove. Also, thanks! I'm working hard on this story, but laziness and school are restless enemies. And your answer was correct!**

 **K, question of the week!**

 _Kalos is the only region that Ash hasn't crossdressed in. However, who DID crossdress on that region?_

 **That is an obvious one.**

 **Ok, gotta go!**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**

 _ **EDIT:**_ **Yesterday I realized there was an error and the chapter didn't post. Ooops me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Escape From Pallet Town

**Hey guys, InfernalFox here!**

 **OMG! Any1 watched the anime lately?! I loved it. I loved every second of it.**

 **I know some people are not happy that Ash got Nebbie, but I was static. First, Nebbie is adorable. Second, it gives a more important role to Ash. Finally, some protagonism for the main character! I mean, Ash IS the Chosen One. And he has a good reason to get Nebbie. He was chosen by Tapu Koko, so it makes sense he gets to take care of StarCloud, instead of the daughter of a psycho. Besides, with Misty stealing Togepi, the whole Jirachi and Manaphy thing, it was time that Ash took care of his own Legendary, for once. Even if Nebbie ends up being released, I'll be happy, because Ash got to care for the adorable ball of fluffiness. I really don't know how to express my feelings.**

 **An excuse of why I didn't update sooner? My Birthday came in in the 11th (14! Whoo) and I had to write and coordinate timelines (again, there WILL be Prequels for this. I need to learn how to pace myself and calculate. Either way, if i'm being too goddamn cryptic, think that i'm barely getting started. In the timelines stuff, im 2/(4?) Done. It's hard to calculate, with canon updating (I plan to go to Alola, but Canon is making that difficult). Oh well. I already got past the Canon compliance line, who cares if I go into canon divergence.**

 **Also, school's been hard. Like, REALLY hard. Wish me luck**

 **And now, to the story**

"Why are we stuck here while everyone else gets to help, Dedenne? " Bonnie huffed, indignation clearly shown on her voice "I wanna help too! Big brother is also being controlled by that-that….!" Bonnie clearly struggled to find a suitable word. for the bastard who had brainwashed his hero and his brother.

She choked back her frustration, and simply frowned, a glare shown on her face aimed at nobody at particular, while she was laying on the grass of the peaceful ranch in Pallet Town.

Suddenly, an explosion happened, something pretty normal for the place in which Ash's pokemon normally resided in. Well, most of the time. Pikachu and the others had disappeared a while ago, going somewhere to do something. N had simply said that Pikachu wanted to "bring all of Ash's Pokemon friends together". No one knew what that meant, so they were just letting them be meanwhile.

She sighted. If it wasn't for Ariadna and Dedenne, she would have gone crazy a looong time ago. Or she wouldn't, since she kinda had traveled with Ash, and that tended to create a goin-crazy immunity.

"if only we were allowed to- hey I had an idea Dedenne! Let's run away and go find big brother and Ash!" She said, eyes shining, determined.

The randomness of the situation would have confused anyone else, but Dedenne had gotten rather used to her mistress antics. But still, he blinked in confusion for a second before making his choice

Dedenne had simply agreed with a "De-Dedenne", as he too was tired of just staying here and doing nothing.

Bonnie quickly got up and said to Dedenne "Let's go! We have to tell Ariadna!"

As they entered Oak's Ranch, she thought about her friend Ariadna.

Ariadna was a very nice Dratini, who had been caught by a Trainer and sent here, but after a while, it was evident he had forgotten about her, so when her Trainer returned to check on his other pokemon, it wasn't a surprise that she ended up released, since his Trainer didn't want her anymore. Since she had spent so much time in Professor Oak's Ranch so much time she considered it her home, she decided to stay, Pokeball or not.

But the somewhat-peaceful life at the ranch (not totally peaceful thanks to Ash's Pokemon) got boring sometimes, so Ariadna, Dedenne and Bonnie had become friends under the goal of fighting boredom.

As they entered the ranch, said blue dragon greeted them.

"Dra! Tini Tin? _"_ ( _Hi! What are you doing here Bonnie?_ ) Ariadna questioned, her little blue head titled adorably.

Bonnie could not understand Pokemon, but she got the gist of it "Ariadna, Dedenne and me are running away! Wanna come with us? It will be tons of fun! We'll get to see tons of new places" she whispered, eyes shining.

Ariadna first was taken aback- running away, just like that, no planning, no clear destination? But then she looked at the shining eyes of the girl, and decided to accompany them. Bonnie was nothing like her old Trainer, and she was so young, she wanted to protect her. So she nodded with an enthusiastic "Dra!", not caring what could happen to them in their adventure across the land.

And all the doubts that she had left, all her hesitation at leaving the perfectly safe ranch, vanished when Bonnie gave her a shining smile, so bright it was almost blinding.

"Yay! C'mon then, we have to prepare our stuff!"

So Ariadna followed Bonnie and Dedenne, eyes shining in anticipation at the prospect of going on a journey once more.

 _Two Days Later ~~_

 **Nighttime, Route 1**

"come on, we need to hurry before anyone finds out we're gone!" whispered-yelled Bonnie. She was on the start of Route 1, with some money, food, and surprisingly, Pokeballs, on her backpack. She had waited until everyone had gone to eat dinner (She had told Ash's mom she didn't feel very good and gone to sleep early), and then snuck out before the patrols started. Since Team Flare had started taking over regions, both the League and Team Rocket had turned more active, each trying to build their own armies. Which affected even the little peaceful town of Pallet, hometown of Ash Ketchum.

After getting all his savings from his hiding spot, she had taken some food from the kitchen with Mimey's help (who wasn't amused by this, but knew that Bonnie would still do this even without his help) then, she had gone to the Lab, taking some Pokeballs under once again the watchful gaze of a responsible Pokemon (this time, it was Bulbasaur)

Then, she finally sneaked out to Route One, on direction to Viridian City, where she hoped she could find a way to help, or sneak to another region or…. Do something other than waiting.

Then, the leaves in the bush behind her started moving.

" _Of course, I won't be able to do anything if I get caught"_ thought Bonnie, while hiding behind a tree, Dedenne hopping to her shoulder, and Ariadna wrapping around her neck.

The bush shook, and then something came out of it.

Bonnie peeked through a branch, and gasped when she saw what it was.

It was a…

 **Aand…. Done!**

 **Yeah, Bonnie is joining the fray. I wasn't gonna put a potential trainer on a bus, was I? At least not in a bus the character would stay in. ..**

 **About updates, its hard to find inspiration and time. I'm currently playing Pixelmon, working on my castle project (it's on a hiatus rn), playing my other games, my kh2 and khbbs run (in hiatus rn), trying to find how to make a YouTube video, and I just bought Pokemon Y. I now have a Pokemon game for every generation. Go me. AND that's not counting my other things in real live, like school (is it real live or real life? I can never distinguish) And my anime hobby! And tons of other things I do daily.**

 **Well, I think I ranted enough, now we have our mythical question that will entertain you 'till i'm done with the next chapter!**

 _What is Team Rocket's Secret Empire?_

 **There. Go learn something new**

 **InfernalFox OUT!**


End file.
